Anahi/Personality and Relationships
| |1}} |borderradius = # | |0}} |height = 4 |backcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |1}} |tab1 = Introduction |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality and Relationships |tab4 = Abilities and Powers |tab5 = History |tab6 = Misc.|minwidth = 4|maxwidth = 9}} Personality Anahi does not have any problems with expressing her emotions as far as it comes to crying. She cannot cry. Though the series did she cry only once and that was when Kuma send Zoro flying at Sabaody Archipelago. Thanks to spending years with Zoro did she develop similar personality traits like him. From their great sense of pride, loyalty or anger. Anahi has rather large anger issues which get triggered when somebody hurts her friends, family or laugh in her face. This gets her often into problems. She is grew rather loyal to the crew, ready to sacrifice herself for them or defend them at any time. This had been proven right when she defended Luffy's dream in front of Doflamingo instead running away, killing a marine who said Robin is a monster, beat up a fishman who called Nami scum and more. Anahi is very prideful, thanks to her devil position in Hell. This often brings her into problems. Like on Skypiea when Wiper told her that she is messing with things that she shouldn't mess with, this resulted in a fight between the two when Anahi offended him. Or when she couldn't apologize to Zoro for always flirting with Sanji, which only heated their argument. When she took a random wanted poster to collect a bounty after her time apart from the crew after Enies Lobby and it turned out to be Zoro's bounty poster, would she rather kill him or get killed than give in. Most of Anahi's character traits come from her position as one of Satan's devils. These people are bound by rules and their codex. Devil codex: 1. A Devil is a machine, he is unable to cry 2. Pride is our treasure, we never beg or bow in front of anybody 3. In order to keep us in check we need "action" (meant sexualy) at least once a year Anahi loves teasing and mocking people. Especially Usopp. She has a rather sassy and mean attitude most of the time, but can be really kind too. From comforting her friends to giving other people things for free. Anahi loves sunbathing, napping, shopping, fighting, reading, tea, crew, setting people on fire (stopped doing because it creeps out Chopper and Usopp). She hates traitors, Marines, judgemental people (is sometimes one too), Devil fruit users (a pain in the a** to fight), Being ignored, not being treated like a queen. It became a running gag though the series to her being extremely violent after being woken up. Going as far as beating an enemy with her deckchair when he accidentally woke her up. No matter who it, the consequences for waking her up are always severe. Like when Usopp woke Anahi up on Baratie and ended up getting slapped for it by her. The second running gag is her pulling matches or a lighter out of nowhere and talking about setting things aflame. The next running gag is her ability to effortlessly scare somebody or intimate them. Anahi has leader capabilities, though she does not like using them. The reason behind this is that she sees it as too much work to do. That is why she leaves the leadership to Zoro while she only takes control when he is not around. She is a great strategists when needed, though most of her plans of attack are attack. She proved her abilities as a strategist while on Rio,Alabasta, Enies Lobby or Dressrosa. Anahi is an Atheist. Despite working for Satan and being one of his devils does she not believe in God. The reason behind this lies in her past. On Skypiea did she confess that if there was a God so many people wouldn't have suffered. Anahi has no sense of shame and holds great pride of her body. Of it is for her physical shape of figure. She likes showing it off, though she often wear her skimpy outfits in order to be lighter and move faster (minor fanservice reasons). At the beginning of the series does she only wear bikinis that she later on covers up with some minor clothing. An example of this is her Baratie arc outfit that was a white bikini that she later on covered with shorts with braces to look a little bit modest to enter the restaurant. Anahi holds great pride in her reputation as a devil of Satan, pirate hunter and pirate. She tries rather hard to become a part of the Worst Generation but mostly to beat the amount of money placed on Zoro's head. In which she doesn't succeed. Relationships Family Kanna Kanna was Anahi's mother and a strong and wise female lead in Anahi's early life. She looked exactly like the current Anahi. She died when Anahi was just eight years old together with her husband Tomoe. She had been shot in the chest while fighting off marines that were destroying their island in the name of the Celestial Dragons. This resulted in her instant death. Her corpse was later on brought back into town when her corpse burned down next to her husband's corpse with the rest of the island. Tomoe Anahi's father and Kanna's husband. A strict hard working man with rather strange connections in the underworld. Anahi held a grudge against him for most of her life for dying and leaving her behind when he could had survived. Later on did she gotten rid of her anger against him and viewed him as a hero. He was fighting off marines alongside his wife Kanna. When Kanna ot killed did he bring her corpse into town not wanting her to stay on the battlefield. Heavily wounded did he kill Anahi's attackers and collapsed right afterwards. He drew a reverse cross on Anahi's forehead before dying which resulted in Anahi's final survival when her rescue boat was shot down by marines (the cross a sign of a blood pact with the devil). Inu Mikasa Is Anahi's self proclaimed adoptive sister and princess of the Rio kingdom. She begged the Straw hat pirates to save her home. But Anahi argued with her having to do it alone because she is the future ruler of the kingdom not them. This resulted in a slightly physical fight between the two which ended with the Straw Hat's agreeing to help only if Mikasa fights her uncle (the current evil king) alone. When they departed from Rio did Anahi blew up one of the towers that Mikasa's uncle built to help them out. Mikasa thanked the departing pirates and said that Anahi and her are from now on sisters. Anahi did not answer she only smirked a small smirk. Mikasa had been seen keeping track with Anahi's bounties and articles in the newspapers even worried about her on multiple occasions (after the separation of the crew on Sabaody or her near death state at Dressrosa). Crew Monkey D. Luffy When these two met did Anahi look down at her captain and often called a fool for his dreams. Over their time together did she develop respect and loyalty to him going as far as willingly sacrificing herself for him. She often gets annoyed by his behavior especially when he wakes her up to play with her. Besides that is she very fond of him. After the timeskip is this finally confirmed when she offers him to sleep with her because of his nightmares about Ace. Roronoa Zoro Anahi knew Zoro since childhood. Since she was 8 and he 9 (after Kuina's death) did they grow up together. Anahi's original purpose of befriending Zoro was to make a pact with him and then collect his soul. Overtime did he grow on her and she swore to help him reach his goal. She did make the pact with him anyway which results in their strong bond. Feeling each other's wounds and presence are the aftereffects of this pact. Even after they were forced to retire as bounty hunters and joined Luffy's crew did they spend most of their time together. Anahi loves watching him train or joining him in the training. She oftens is the one hunting him down when he gets lost. After Enies Lobby was Zoro's argument with her the reason why she left the crew for sometime. She did miss him though which resulted in her return while the Thousand Sunny's departure from Water 7. She often separates Zoro from Sanji while the two males fight which results in them fighting instead. She often separates Zoro from Sanji while the two males fight which results in them fighting instead. She has a habit of calling him ANATA, which means "you " or "darling". She uses this, when she wants to address him without anyone knowing to who she is talking to. She always depends on Zoro when hurt or in doubt. Like while the Thriller bark arc did she search him out and ask him for help while being hunted down by her "fiance". Or during the Sabaody Archipelago arc when Zoro was the only one able to calm her down. They often get into pointless arguments or little fights. They are not afraid to get all out which had been proven during the Post Enies Lobby arc when she wanted to collect his bounty after her departure from the crew. She walked away later on when she was unable to kill him because of her attachment for him. Zoro is the only person that managed to make her cry, which she is unable to do since her soul had been sold to Satan. This happened when he was send flying by Bartholomew Kuma during the Sabaody Archipelago arc. Nami Anahi and Nami are rather good friends. She trusted her from the beginning which resulted in her still trusting her even after Nami left during the Baratie arc. While Nami's greedy nature annoys Anahi does she accept it. They often sunbath together or go shopping with Robin. Usopp Anahi's and Usopp's relationship is rather complicated. She hated his cowardness and constant fear or everything and everyone. She used to laugh at him, bully him or tease him. Despite all of this did she always hold slight respect and trust in his sniper skills. During the Dressrosa arc did she confess to him that the reason behind her "hate" for him is his personality resembling the on of Maco who lived as a coward and died protecting her to buy her time. She was afraid that he will do the same so she tried to make him hate her to which he was unable to. From then on did they become rather good friends though she still teases him. Vinsmoke Sanji At the time they met did she look down on him. Calling him a pervert and creep in his face. Overtime did she learn to accept his behavior even his gentleman ways. Since the Drum arc till the Post Enies Lobby arc did she plan on sleeping with him. Which resulted in her shameless flirting with him. She stopped this after returning to the crew and continued their relationship as best friends. She sometimes talks to him about her problems. She likes spending time with him because of the benefits it brings like food or drinks. She often separates his and Zoro's fights which results in a fight between her and Zoro. Tony Tony Chopper Anahi sees Chopper as little brother. She often takes baths with him sometimes making Zoro and/or Luffy join in (no sense of shame thanks to her and Zoro's friendship and Luffy is far too innocent to understand). Nico Robin Just like with Nami are those two very good friends. They enjoy shopping and reading together. When Robin joined did Anahi not trust her, till Robin gifted her with a book about the creation of explosives. When a marine offended Robin during Anahi's fight with him during Enies Lobby did she kill him in cold blood. Franky Anahi was vary of Franky at first till he revealed to her the room on the Thousand Sunny he build especially for her explosives, gunpowder and fire based weapons. After the timeskip did Anahi bring him new material and a prototype of a motorcycle to work with. Brook Anahi is annoyed with his perverted ways. When they first met did she believe that he was probably one of satan's devils which made her hate him. But when she learned the truth did she start liking him. Ships On the Going Merry, she and Zoro were responsible for using their enormous physical strength to haul up the anchor. Aboard the Thousand Sunny, she spends most her time in the Crow's Nest (which is also a gym) with Zoro and acts as a lookout. Friends Mako He was Anahi's first friend and the boy she had a crush on when she was young. He was a coward like Usopp till their home island was attacked. He returned back into town when he family was running away to check on Anahi. He found her crying over her parents corpses and dragged her away towards the escape boats. Soon enough were they followed by marines. In order to buy Anahi time did he fight against them dying in the process when a canon ball hit the coast. Azula Azula was Anahi's babysitter and good famil friend. She died during the attack on their island when she unknowingly attacked a marine lieutenant thinking the attackers are pirates or bandits. While being shot did the marine repeat the word SCUM which resulted in Anahi's hate against that word. Satan He revived Anahi after the died during an attack on her escape boat from Kinjiru because of a pact her father made him. He trained Anahi for two years since her becoming one of his devils. He ordered to collect souls for him, which turned her into a psychotic killer till she met Zoro and made a pact with him. Satan thinking that she did this to bring him the young boys soul did praised her. Somewhere in between her and Zoro's meeting and Alabasta arc did he find out the truth and send devils to hunt her down. During her time alone after Enies Lobby did she contact him and talked him out of his revenge act against her and Zoro. Since then does she contact him whenever she is in need to do so. Koshiro Was Zoro's swordsmanship master. Anahi was vary of Zoro's friends and mentor and instead ignored them. Sometime over Zoro's training did Koshiro teach Anahi how to wield two daggers. While leaving with Zoro, did Koshiro ask Anahi to look after Zoro. Johnny and Yosaku Before the storyline were Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro's and Anahi's traveling partners. She seemed to share a good relationship with them as a group of traveling bounty hunters, and they traveled with and assisted the Straw Hats from Baratie to the Konomi Islands. When they last saw each other, Zoro and Anahi parted with them on good terms. However, they acknowledge that they cannot be seen with them, as they are now criminals. Coby Anahi met Coby while Luffy asked her to join. She was disappointed in him and mocked him for being weak and a coward. She was rather happy to see how much he developed over their time apart when they met again in Water 7. Nojiko Anahi is very fond of Nami's adoptive sister. Especially after the said woman lend her clothes. While fighting the fishman Barac did try her hardest to not destroy them saying that Nojiko was kind enough to give them to her and does not deserve for them to be covered in blood, ripped or worse. Anahi was rather moved by Nojiko's devoted sister nature because it reminded her of her own family. Nefertari Vivi Anahi went along with Vivi thought she was not that sad about her leaving. Izmael Is a mechanic from Genshi (Atom) island and Anahi's caretaker and guide during the two years timeskip. He was the one bringing her back to Sabaody and informing her about every news of her crewmates and captain. Before they parted ways did Anahi steal his motorcycle and money from him to which he only acted in a annoyed manner like he was expecting it. When he found out, that she stole material from Genshi for Franky did he actually grow angry, but was far too lazy to take it from her. Jinbe Anahi met Jinbe during their visit on Fishman island. She thanked him for saving Luffy and agreed to welcome him in the crew if he ever wanted to join. Kin'emon The Straw Hats met a samurai named Kin'emon at Punk Hazard. Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Anah and Robin first found his legs, his body having been divided up by Trafalgar Law. They soon met up with the other Straw Hats who had his head, and Sanji later helped retrieve his torso from the lake. Kin'emon then demonstrated his swordsmanship on Smiley. She was rather annoyed by his manners to woman even yelled at him when he called her a woman. Saying only Zoro is allowed to do so and even then is she angry with him. Momonosuke Anahi adores Momonosuke for his devil fruit powers hoping he will indeed breath fire like a real dragon. Though it is not the only reason she likes him. She admitted that she does like him for being a kid too. Enemies Marines Anahi is an enemy to the Marines, as she carries a bounty on her head. Since the day marines destroyed Kinjiru does she hold a deep hatred for them. She admitted to have a hard time staying calm around marines while still being a bounty hunted with Zoro. Hawkeye Anahi holds a great grudge against Mihawk for scarring Zoro at Baratie. Despite Zoro trying to talk her out of it does she still hate the man. Barac Is a fishman Anahi fought against during Arlong park arc. She beat him up pretty baldly after he called Nami scum. Mikasa's uncle The evil ruler of Rio Kingdom was an enemy of Mikasa leading to him being an enemy of Anahi too. She hated his corrupted ways and the fact that he killed his brother (Mikasa's father) to become king. Reiya Reiya was a Baroque works agent that was defeated by Anahi in Alabasta. Anahi hated the woman for underestimating her fighting skills. Ireal A marine that Anahi fought against during Enies Lobby. After calling her scum and offending Robin did Anahi murdered in cold blood later on. Al A zombie on Thriller Bark that kidnapped and tortured Anahi. He planned on marrying her but she outsmarted him and run to Zoro who later on together with Sanji, Franky and Usopp defeated him. Doflamingo Anahi hate the man for killing his family and nearly killing her during their fight on Dressrosa. He offended, underestimated and insulted Anahi multiple times before offending her Captain too. This resulted in Anahi losing herself in hate and losing.